Sakura The Red Blossom
by Kyomi Mahoushi
Summary: What happen when sakura leaves konoha and train in suna? when she comes back to konoha she's full suprise Sasuke get jealous,Sakura is running away from fanboys and the akatsuki kidnapped her. What is her hidden power? Who's the mysterious girl that appear before her? What do others reation when her secret is reveal?
1. She's gone

Hi everyone this is my very first story so please enjoy yourself. In this story Sasuke stay in Konoha. And there are many anothers changes.

The missing blossom

A seventeen year old girl with pink hair walked down the busy street in Konoha and finds her way to her team usual meeting place. "Hi Sasuke-kun" she greeted the raven hair boy standing with his arm across his chest as usual she would get an 'hn' as her answer.

An hour later the couple standing there lost in their thought suddenly a blond boy with a wide idiot smile on his face rush onto the bridge yelling "hi sakura-chan and Sasuke-BASTARD" as normal he would get a 'hn' from Sasuke and a 'hi' from sakura. And a poof step out a sliver hair Jounin their teacher Kakashi Hatake "yo" "hi" they said except Sasuke of course "today we will train in pairs so naruto and I will pair up and that live you with sakura, Sasuke. Later sakura the hokage wants to meet you okay?" "Kay" she said following behind Sasuke.

After their training they got dismissed. To sakura she was heading toward the hokage tower as her teachers order. "Sakura" the hokage started "I need you to be in the hidden sand for 2 years would you be able to do that for me?" the female hokage continued "may I ask why master?" the young woman asked "the kazegage will tell you when you get there understand?" "Yes master I'll be leaving right away" she said as she turn away with her master 'Tsunade' permission. The next day team seven got told by Tsunade about sakura. When they come to the training ground an angry naruto, a worried kakashi and a cold sasuke. For the whole afternoon sasuke keep agruing with naruto 'cause he keep on blabing about how sakura could in danger or being kill by the thristy for blood demon ( which is Gaara). Over in the sand "acho!" Sneze the kazegage "something's wrong Gaara-sama?" the pink hair kunoichi ask getting close to Gaara face "someone problally bad mouthing that's all well back subject the hokage want me to keep you here to avoid a big acident and while doing i'll be training you understand?" "yes"she said without hestating.

The next day in Konoha, sakura got replace by Ino Yamanaka in team skip their training and sit to introduce themselves 'sakura is anoying but compare to ino she lesser*sigh* another fangirl' sasuke was long lost in his thought 'don't you think you can replace sakura-chan you intruder' naruto thought to himself "i'm Ino Yamanaka from now on i'll be staying in your team and replace sakura" The yamanaka said cheerfully looking at the uchiha "i'm Kakashi Hatake the leader of the team and this is Naruto Uzumaki" naruto look away "and this is Uchiha Sasuke" he continued without even bother Sasuke turn away in anoyance.

* * *

It been tree month since sakura to suna ( the sand village) sakura train hard everyday to become stronger under Gaara's training they have be come close friend and sakura often visit his family. But in the oposite in konoha team 7'score has dropped down from top 5 to 100 bacause during missions Ino always stop for a brake and let the criminal get away it has become a pain for team 7 to have ino they try to stop her from taking a but failded. During Team's 7 & 2 & 3 nightout the girls talk about why sakura is leaving. while ino plays the boys. While sakura eating dinner happily with gaara's family.

* * *

What will happen when sakura comes back?

Bringing Gaara along?

How does she look like in 2 years amount of time?

Find out in the next chapter

Thanks you for ya in the next one.


	2. She's Back

She's back

As the sun rise a 19 year old, pink long hair kunoichi and a red hair shinobi walk through the Konoha gate when the two ninja in-guard of the gate leaves to inform the hokage of Sakura and Gaara arrival. It obvious that the girls would come and meet her but she and her appearance change wildly. Her hair is long to her knees, her eyelashes are long and her personality is cold like Sasuke. When the hokage personal assistant: Shizune come and get Sakura and Gaara to Tsunade Sakura follow as ask and so is Gaara.

When they got the to the hokage tower team 7 was there and waiting to assigned their next mission. Sakura felt their chakra so she and Gaara disguise themselves as old shinobi. As they walk pass each other the two newly return ninjas was surprise by who was walking by them: Sasuke has chicken ass-like hair and a headband on his forehead and a Jounin uniform like Kakashi, Naruto have the same hair style as the 4th hokage and the same Jounin uniform as Kakashi, Ino has turn into a young, fine lady a long blond hair has reach to her waist, and clothes are still the same as the shippuden version.

As they sat down as Tsunade ask they she begin to talk "Well the accident I've told you about has gone away smoothly now sakura I would want you to take part in the upcoming Jounin exam what do say?" "As you wish hokage-sama" she said coldly walking out of the room. "Gaara what did you do to Sakura in those past 2years?" Tsunade ask looking seriously at Gaara "Nothing at all Just training her that's all" he replied and walk out of the room ready to go home. 'Bbbbbboooooooooommmmmmmm' a loud crash was heard from the training ground mostly everyone dash over to it to have a look at what was happening. The ground was being punch into a big crater like something big has fall on it, thinking it was an earthquake so the villager went back to business. An unlucky for the one responsible for the punch team 7 was being sent to investigate the crater on the training ground, knowing Sakura was responsible.

**(Author note: obviously you know who the ground no one else but our pink hair Kunoichi Sakura. A new character Kyomi will be in this story from now on so enjoy. )**

To Sakura

'Shit maybe I over did this time' She walk through the forest thinking to herself suddenly something catches her eyes an injured little girl with blood covering her body and a puddle underneath her. 'Sheeesh she a goner for sure but wait she breathing well I guess I can bring her to the Haruno clan for now and is there anyway' she hesitate for a moment. She turns and brings the girl along the way back to the Haruno clan. The Haruno's house was supposed to be lively but this one it dull and was packed with dust and bug was running everywhere. Sakura went back to her old room put the girl down on her bed and start cleaning her wounds.

The clothes the girl wear was very unique it looks like a dress but on the left arm of the dress was armless and the pattern was a red cloud. "Mmmm" the unknown girl let out of her little mouth and slowly woke up "oh you're up" Sakura said sitting next to the girl "why did you save me? You should know this pattern cloak on my clothes don't you?-" "yea I do but you're just a little girl and you're injured I can't help it but bring you in" Sakura cut in "but this clan is empty there is no such clan that is empty" the girl ask looking around.

"Well the thing is:"

_Flashback_

'_Clen' 'slash' a swing of a sword kill Sakura parent lying on the ground and 2 blood puddle were form underneath them. Back Konoha sakura was being told after the mission go straight to Tsunade's office. "Have a seat" Tsunade told her "I very sorry sakura but you have to accept this parents were kill on an A-ranked mission" "it can't help could please don't tell anyone else about it" Sakura said sadly and leave._

_End of flashback_

"So you're telling me that your parent were being killed not very long ago and then you got send off over Suna then return here living along in this empty clan" the little girl said "alright enough with that tell me what's your name?"


	3. Who's the little girl?

Please enjoy yourself ^ _^. If anyone who knows what Sasuke hairstyle called please tell me.

Who's the girl?

"My name?" the injured mysterious girl said crocking her head on the side "yes, you're name. My name is-"before Sakura could said more she was being cut by the girl "Sakura Haruno , 19 Year old being train by Tsunade living in Suna in 2 year, a team 7 team member Am I right?" Sakura was shocked by the sentence the girl just make on their first meeting and asked "how do you know me so well? But save the questions for later the ANBU are on their way to collect you for questioning but first tells me your name" "it's Kyomi" as she said it she jump toward the hokage tower leaving the confused Sakura behind.

To the Hokage tower

"Hoo, then you're here because you're on a mission for Akatsuki and then you suffered serious injuries and now you're asking to be allow living in Konoha?" Tsunade asked drinking her sake "that right I have come to you to ask your permission would you accept it?" Kyomi asked coldly staring up at Tsunade's cup of sake "sure go out and introduce yourself to everyone" the blonde lady said as a knock was sound on the door "come in" Tsunade said "Well I'll be leaving then and… oh yeah and when team 7 came be careful and take care of your ears" Kyomi said as she walk out the door crossing a Duck-butt hair and a yellow hair boy running in dragging a lazy Kakashi in the office Kakashi took a glance at Kyomi and Ino walked in before they went to meet with Tsunade. "OOOBBAAA-CHAN JUST TELLS US WHEN OUR NEXT MISSION IS? DAMMIT" Naruto yelled "no wonder why you tell me to take care of my ears thank you for the reminder Kyomi" Tsunade said rubbing her pitiful ears "no problem really if you want I can heal that ears of yours do you want to?" asked Kyomi cheerfully "no thank you" now Tsunade is totally pissed "Kyomi I would like you to join the Jounin exam like everyone else and after that form a group to be my personal assistant would you accept the favour?" "**WHAT! A LITTLE GIRL LIKE HER CAN BE YOUR PERSONNAL ASSISTANT BUT I STRONGER THAN HER HOW COME I HAVE TO DO THOSE C-RANK AND B-RANK MISSION?**" Naruto shouted so loud that from the bottom to the top even hear what naruto said clearly "alright I'll accept that favour of yours and one more thing the person's identity you're trying to hide is about to be expose so you better stop talking about it bye" Kyomi walk out of the room. "Now back to our topic an old teammate of yours has come back to Konoha about some time ago would you like to put them back to your team?" there are some discussion has been pass around the room "why don't we go and ask them?" Ino said bringing in an idea and run out of the door with naruto leaving Kakashi and Sasuke behind in the office to report. "Tsunade about the hole in the training ground we suspect a certain girl and I think you might know who she is am I right?" Sasuke said as a smirk grow on his face.

Down to the Street

"Hey Sakura!" Kyomi yelled out still running toward Sakura "what is it?" Sakura crocking her head aside asking the little girl in front of her "After we pass the Chuunin exam would you like to form a team with me?" Kyomi ask happily "Sure I don't want to return to my old team anyway" Sakura is now dragging Kyomi into the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Surprisingly they meet the girls sitting and is now give the two new customer a is-Sakura look and a who's-that-little-girl look then they run to greet and introduce themselves to Sakura and Kyomi and is now talking happily to each other when Team 7 enter the shop Sakura and Kyomi stood up and said "Sakura it's time to train come on" excused Kyomi then drag Sakura toward the training ground.

In a tree some where there are three shadow lurking, spying on the two girl walking toward the training ground "What the hell is she think she doing?" shadow 1 whispered "Well a least she didn't say her identity yet, un" shadow 2 whispered "she knows what she's doing so we have to look after her and to let her send the information to the leader now just shut up and watch" shadow 3 whispered.


	4. The Jounin Exam Is Nearly HERE!

Sorry for the long update!

As them approach the training ground Sakura stop and ask Kyomi "um…. Err….Kyomi?" "Hmmmm?" the little girl said still walking "about the training ground I um…I….I" before Sakura could finish her 'little so long sentence' she was cut by Kyomi 'again' "you break it during your training during this morning am I right?" Sakura was surprise by the knowledge of the little girl who actually know everything "don't worry the ground is recover now thanks to the sandstorm that went by earlier" "huh?" sakura said lost in confusion "so you're the one who broke the training ground earlier and prevent me from training huh forehead girl?" even though it was a shadow sakura could see clearly it was a figure of two girls around 19 like sakura when them step out of the shadow Sakura realise one of the girl it was Ami the girl who use to tease her forehead when she was in the ninja academy and a red messy hair girl.

Flashback

"_Hey forehead girl why did you have your big forehead for? Is it for people to punch it? hahahahahah" a girl with short hair, on the left side she let it grow long till her shoulder._

End of flashback

"What are you looking at? Do you want to pick a fight or something? Fine I'll take on your challenge Ami go and get Sasuke for the final part ok? " Said the red hair girl then went into a fighting position for Ami she jump right back toward the Konoha city. "show me your power so I can work with you Kyomi" the pink hair kunoichi said to the little girl that is standing there don't give a damn-shit about what's going on and was surprise by the suggestion of her will-becoming-teammate and all she could said was "fine I'll take the challenge".

As the black hair girl walked to the red hair girl keeping her so called 'poker face' on before the other girl could do any attack she realise that Kyomi was no longer in front of her back behind Kyomi's movement was too fast for red hair girl to handle in a blinked of an eyes Kyomi kick the messy hair girl backward hit 10 trees then hit a boulder but something stop her "hey pull yourself together Karin" that was no one else but Sasuke himself seeing the scene before him he could not resist but to attack no one else but the one have their leg up in a flash Sasuke's kunai was an inch away from Kyomi's neck which is dangerous just when he intend to cut her neck Kyomi let out a smirk and flip their position it's very dangerous but when Sasuke took a glance over to where sakura was standing he couldn't believe his eyes she was standing there don't give a damn sit about he getting kill. But Kyomi got up and went over to Sakura "let's do this…." Then whispered into Sakura's ears nodding to what Kyomi was saying they move on to a farer ground to practice mix chakra.

"Hmmm, she never failed to impressed me don't you think, UN?" Shadow 2 Whispered in the trees near by "well as soon as the business here is done Sakura will have to join us '**again**' that's all" Said shadow 1 "whatever just watch them for the next few day if she needs our help we have no choice but to do what she desire for the mission" whispered shadow 3.

Not too long before the two girl started activate their chakra and started mixing them together. It releases a big amount of chakra big enough for the whole religion to see it's the greatest sight to be seen many discussion has been throughout the religion. When they realise what had happen they quickly draw back their chakra "how do that feel?" ask Kyomi "yes feels like you have been to the hot spring" Sakura replied happily "well good to hear that there was called the relaxation of the Five Divine Beast that can help you relax after a big fight you can also use it in your own chakra without losing any chakra" Kyomi explain "thanks that really help" Sakura said walking toward her house "oh remember the exam is tomorrow don't stressed yourself too much then " Kyomi said following sakura home.


	5. The Training Starts Here

This chapter will start one week before the exam take place.

In Sasuke Apartment

The sun shine brilliantly down Konoha Sasuke was sleeping in his apartment and:

"_Wait up!" a figure of a small girl running after a raven hair "hm? "The boy turn around "here" the girl said handing him a lunch box "I don't need such things" the boy said whacking the lunch box out of the girl's hand. There were water dropping down from the emeralds eyes and the girl start crying Sasuke then realise it was when he was little after training with his uncle he walk to the shop to bought some weapons and on the way he meet Sakura it was in the middle of the day after that "I hate you" has escape Sakura's lips "who do you think you are I've already…gotten over you" has follow and escape her lips. At that moment Sasuke felt darkness has entered he's heart._

Knocks was sound on the door Sasuke realise it was his memory from long time ago then went out to open the door to it was Kakashi holding his 'Icha Icha paradise' then said "you have a mission with Tsunade-sama's personal assistance that will be form after exam the mission is tomorrow 10:00 am at the gate don't be late!" with that he said goodbye and left. 'A mission huh well at least it kills time but Sakura is more interesting' Sasuke think.

The training ground

Sakura is now meditate and so is Kyomi while sakura meditate and shot of memory shoot through her head

"_Hey where are you all?" Sakura asked "over here sakura!" an voice call out then she rash straight over to hug the voice's owner it was the small Kyomi "Kyomi what happen here mama and papa is sleeping and everyone else is as well?" Sakura asked "it the Konoha's again they out they to sleep" Kyomi said coldly "sorry Sakura put you'll have to forget about this for quite a while" Kyomi continued and knock Sakura out and erase her memory._

"Huh?" Sakura jumped to her feet and walk over to Kyomi and lower her waist to Kyomi's height "Kyomi why did you blocked my memory?" she asked "that too hard for someone as small as you to endure that's why" Kyomi said closing her eyes then stand-up "we have a mission tomorrow we should get pack up" Kyomi said once again dragging sakura to the noodle shop. Behind a tree and figure of a man standing letting a smirk across his face "that girl is perfect" he whispered and walk off.

The Ichiraku Ramen shop

""a sound of eating noodle has echo the night street in Konoha "one pork flavour please" Said sakura "one chicken please" said Kyomi following Sakura onto the shop "oh hey Sakura" greeted Tenten "hi" "we're heard that you've came back from Suna and would like to throw a welcome back party would you like to come?" asked Hinata "yea we would love to" said Kyomi "it's will be after your mission" added Tenten with a smile and then left after saying 'goodbye'.

(A/N: If my writing is poor then I apologises for I am only 10 year old)


	6. The Mission is unexpected

Lemons in next chapter! Exciting games of truth or dare.

Four day 'till the Jounin exam.

As usual the street of Konoha is busy as always. In front of the Konoha gate stood Uchiha Sasuke waiting for the 'hokage personal assistants' to come so he could continue his mission. Footsteps was heard coming his way "hey where were you?" asked a black girl with her hand behind her head stepping toward the raven boy "I thought there supposed to be two of you not one" calmly said the Uchiha "well she's already get ahead of us so if you don't go she'll finish the mission before you reach our destination" Kyomi said playfully "we'll be waiting if you go right now we'll finish the mission" said Kyomi "wai-"said Sasuke with a 'poof' the girl disappeared. Through the forest where a pink hair girl rested "how's he going?" she asked "well he's fine don't you worry 'bout him Sa-ku-ra" said Kyomi suddenly they heard rustle sound coming from the trees "come out now Sa-su-ke" said Sakura hopefully that he would show up without any surprises "you're sharp Sakura but I'm surprise that you notice me" " nothing really" Sakura replied "by the way we don't need kids in our mission" Sasuke said pointing to Kyomi who currently looked like an innocent lamb "hey watch your mouth Uchiha or else I'll kill the red hair b**** of yours" argued Kyomi "let's move on then" Sakura cutting through the conversation.

Somewhere in Konoha

" hey here it is, un" a guy with yellow hair said "huh good work" this time it was a black hair man wearing a black coat with red cloud walk over from a tons of book "Haruno Sakura huh? Interesting" Said a boy with red hair with a smirk they disappear along with the information they got.

Back to the forest at night

"We'll delivery this sacred scroll to the village of Kizu and then return to the village" explain Sakura "but on the way there are ninjas out to steal this scroll so we have to be careful they might ambush somewhere like in that tree over there" added Kyomi pointing toward a tree "don't you think it enough of this game of hide and seek you have been following us since we exist the village" said Sasuke "impressive we thought that we hide our presence so you don't senses us" said a group of Sound ninja then throw kunai at the three "Sound huh?" said Kyomi jumping from trees to trees then landed on one of the ninja "now there are 12 of them each of us take 4 understand?" Kyomi yelled "understood" Sakura and Sasuke said. Kyomi was jumping, throwing, kicking, punching the ninjas she have on her hand "I've save you for the fun bit Mr. Ninja" Kyomi said then she use Ice Dragon jutsu and attack the last ninja toy she have save for the fun. Over to Sakura she has already taken care of two of them and currently battling two of them it was easy for her fight them with her real power but by the present of Sasuke make it harder for her to control her power at minimum soon she start attacks the ninjas she accidently went overboard and release her chakra to chakra it wasn't just normal blue chakra it was pink forming and shape of a cherry blossom and Sakura was performing a forgotten jutsu the Destruction of the Blossoms before Sakura did the last hand seal Kyomi rush over to stop her by pinning her down to the ground then chant and seal "forever once disappear I order you to be seal in this body forever" she chant and let go of Sakura who now laying on the ground clueless she stood up and asked Kyomi for explanations. Seeing what was happening in front of him he quickly finish the remaining ninjas and join the two girls when he was there all he could hear from Kyomi's explanations was "that's why you should let it go easily or else the same thing might happened again" then asked them "hey continued the mission or not it not my problem" which the two translate to 'let's continued the mission' then they walk down the path despite that the sky still dark. None of them have has barely a scratch on them

The next morning in Konoha

"Lady Tsunade there's a report from the information dispatch that Sakura's information has been stolen so is other information about her" Shizune said "I see any clues about the culprit?" Tsunade asked "no it seem the culprits has knocked the guard out and entered" Shizune explained "culprits?" Tsunade repeated "yes the whole place was a total mess and we believe that are more than one culprit" Shizune answered "I see summoned me team Guy right away" Tsunade ordered "yes my lady" when Shizune nearly went out of the room "oh yea bring me some sake and some food too" the hokage said "yes my …. Lady" Shizune run out of the room closing the door behind her.

In front the Kizu village.

The three was walking toward the village then asked the guards the let them gain permission to visit the village chief. After they entered small house was bigger than it look from the outside when they reach the room the village chief was staying in and they went in "I see you have come all the way here you must be tired how 'bout have some rest here?" said the chief he was an old man sitting in the middle of the room "thank you for your invitation we-" Sasuke was cut off by Kyomi "but we have to return to our village as soon as possible because the hokage can't wait no longer" "I see Tsunade-sama is short tempered like always" said a young man walking into the room "oh I see your back already Youchiro" said the chief happily "nice to meet I'm Youchiro the village son" introduced Youchiro. Youchiro has spiky hair like Sasuke except it black his eyes coloured were emerald like Sakura's he wearing exactly what Sasuke was wearing when he was a Genin except there were no Uchiha symbol of course. When Youchiro laid his eyes on the pink hair girl he immediately walks over to her hold up her hands and asked "will you marry me?" "What?" Sakura asked confused "I like your eyes and your body" he answered at that moment Sasuke feel some unknown feeling from his mind 'what is it?' he wondered "well sorry to interrupt your conversation but we need to get going before sun down" Kyomi interrupted "see ya" with that Kyomi dragged Sakura out of the room before they walk comply out of the room Kyomi turn to the village chief and bow so did Sakura. "Well excused me I'll be in my room" said the chief then turn around and left "you like Sakura don't you?" Youchiro asked "what?" Sasuke asked "wh-wh-who l-l-like h-h-her?" he blabbered then turn and left "well sorry but I'll have her in my arm before you know it" Youchiro said.

The Hokage's office

"Guy I entrust this mission to your team protect her at all cost I fear that the Akatsuki might come for her" Tsunade said with worries in her eyes "leave it to us" Guy said then there were knocks on the door "come in" in she said three figure of two adult and one child step inside "we here to report on our mission it went well but there are Sound ninja in the way" Kyomi reported "I see have you rest until your heart content" said Tsunade dismissed the three along with team Guy "Shizune!" Tsunade called "yes my lady" Shizune answered "investigate the case and confirm the culprit of the missing information and report back to me I demand to keep it as a secret" Tsunade ordered Shizune disappeared with a poof. "Ale the moon's up party time" Tsunade said grabbing her coat and head toward the Haruno's residence.


	7. The Party!

"Ha-ha! You come after all huh Tsunade" a drunken man come near the hokage "shut up of course I would come to the celebration of my dear apprentice return" Tsunade said walking away from the man. The room was decorated with black and red shapes like: diamond, spade, heart and clover. It looks exactly a casino. Tsunade was surprise so she decides to search for Sakura for explanation. It was a short time before Tsunade found Sakura she was greeting some guest then passing them to Kyomi to show them around. "Hello master" Sakura greeted "oh Sakura welcome back haven't have the time to tell ya and what is all this? And why is the guest all stuck in this room?" Tsunade ask "well the guests will stay here until the 'welcome' speech ends…" Sakura answered. With that Tsunade walk away into the gambling tables Sakura then walk onto stage and starts her speech (A/N: the speech is too long so I don't write it). After that the population of the room slowly dropped because most of them went to the next floor it was a museum up stair. "Allow me to explain: this house has been separate into three floors. One which is the ground level the floor where Sakura made her speech is the floor for gamblers. Next on floor 2 it a big museum of the Haruno clan's private collection. Finally the floor for youngster to enjoy their time with their peers" Kyomi explain to a group of people that just arrive at the celebration then lead them to the museum floor.

**Teenager's floor**

Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikimaru, Sasuke and Sakura sit in a circle getting ready to play Truth-or-Dare here is the game!

Ino: Okay I'll go 1st ne~ ne~ Sasuke-kun truth or dare?

Sasuke: *sigh* Dare…

Ino:*giggle* I dare you to um…uh…um… go out on a date with me tomorrow!

Sasuke:*SHIT!* hn…oi you clumsy-idiot Truth or Dare…

Naruto: Hooo… your brain is so small that you can't even remember my name? Dare dattebayo!

Sasuke:*smirk* I dare you to kiss Hinata.

Hinata: Uno…um…uno *went redder than red*

Naruto:*gulp* Okay sorry Hinata.

Hinata: I...I…d…do…don't mind at all.

Naruto move closer and wrap his arm around Hinata and because of her breast he blushes harder and he kiss her. Soon they share a passionate kiss they does not care their surroundings they break the kiss in order to gasp for air. Others blush as well since this is their first time seeing such long kiss.

Naruto: Care to join me for ramen tomorrow Hinata?

Hinata: oh! S…s…Sure *smile*

Naruto: then Sakura Truth or dare?

Sakura: Dare to fair.

Naruto: huh… I dare you to kiss friends (boy) that you're close to on their cheeks of course.

Sakura: alright

Sakura stands up and walk to Gaara who's drinking some wine and talking to Kankuro and kiss him in the cheek and walk over to Kakashi and kiss him on the cheek which cause him to blush and walk back to Naruto kiss him and finally Neji. She sat down after that.

Sakura: OK! My turn Neji truth or dare.

Neji: truth I bet your going to dare me to do something weird don't cha?

Sakura: not at all. Who do you love the most to be your girlfriend?

Neji: *blush heavily* W…why you Sakura!

Sakura:*smile*your answer

Neji: f…fine! Tenten...

Tenten:*gasp* *blush*

Neji: Hinata-sama Truth or dare.

Hinata: um…I'll choose Dare.

Neji: I dare you to ask Naruto out for a date.

Hinata: we already did. Shikimaru-san Truth or Dare.

Shikimaru: How troublesome. Dare.

Hinata: then I dare you to ask Ino-chan out.

Shikimaru:*blush* h…how troublesome. Ino want to hang out this weekend?

Ino: yea sure.

Shikimaru: Sasuke your turn again.

Sasuke: Dare.

Shikimaru: I dare you to climb on top of Sakura and kiss her. And then you two go into the closet for ten minute. I don't care if you have *** or whatever.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Sasuke climb on top of Sakura they both blush deeply and after the kiss Sasuke shove Sakura into a closet nearby. "How dare you go around and kiss others men in front of me like that when you claim that you love me?" Sasuke whispered "why do you care anyway? I change over the past few years and I'm not one of your annoying fan girls anymore" Sakura answered quietly nine minute pass. Sasuke now somehow manage to climb on top Sakura in the small closet when the door flew open. "time's up" A voice call out.

Others: oh… you really intend to do it don't you?

SasuSaku: it's not like that.

Then when Sakura and Sasuke try to explain "SAKURA! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME DOWN STAIRS TO ENTERTAIN THE GUESTS ALL BY MYSELF AND RUN UP HERE TO PLAY" Kyomi Yelled stoping closer to the pink hair teenage. "fine I'll come and help out" Sakura said running away from the group.

After Sakura left the group stop the game and talk with each other's "hey Neji, Tenten I heard that you're going on an investigation is that true?" Naruto ask "yea" Tenten replied "give me more detail" Naruto request "well actually some night before someone sneak into the information unit and steal file about a ninja and the others file are in a mess, then someday later the old top secret files disappeared as well so Tsunade-sama order us to investigate the case" Neji explain "I see your team going to be busy for the next few months wouldn't it?" Hinata ask "probably" Tenten said followed by a sigh.

**Outside in a tree outside the house.**

"look like she's having fun, un" Deidara said "I wish I could join the party" Sasori said "do even think about it I just receive a report for _her_ and it seem to gone well. For now we have to finish reading the files and then send them to _him_ Get back to work now" Itachi order.

**Inside the house**

"well you have to entertain this and that then you do this ten over…"Kyomi stopped look out of the nearby window and smirk. "hey Sakura what time do the party ends?" Kyomi ask "well I decide it would be 12am since every have to work tomorrow anyway" Sakura answered alright you might want to start the goodbye speech because it's 11:45 already" Kyomi suggested "oh that's right see you later" Sakura waved and run to deliver the 'goodbye' speech. "I have to go and clean up too" Kyomi said and walk to the kitchen to tell the maids to start cleaning up after that is done every servant will go home and sleep. It took them a long time finally to finish cleaning up. Then the servants went home.

Kyomi and Sakura went to bed as well. Sakura drift to sleep right away but Kyomi stay awake to do something.

**I apologize for the long update didn't get much ideas though…hontoni gomen na _TT**


	8. BONUS! after party

**A bonus after the party**!

The sun shines brightly down the Konoha Street. A pink hair girl was spotted on the street, next to her a small black hair girl exited the weapon shop. "Hey Sakura, Kyomi wait up "Konohamaru ran towards the two waving. "oh Konohamaru-kun what's up?" Sakura said "yosu!" Kyomi said with a bored expression as all way "*pants**pants**pants* Tsunade-obaasan said *pants* you have to go to her office right now my jobs is finish then see ya!" Konohamaru said then ran away.

The two made their way to the Konoha tower. It took them a short time to get to the tower since they developed a new technique just before the party: the Shinpon a movement to move within distances in the fastest speed no mortal has taken. The door creaked open "ya called baabaa ?" a childish voice called out, then Kyomi stepped in and Sakura followed behind then closed the door. "Master what do you need?" Sakura asked "nothing much since you return I just thought that you need some rest before you fully become my assistant so I will send you people to the vacation suite in Mount. Hakurai for some rest" Tsunade said "people? You mean it's not just us going to the vacation suite alone?" Kyomi still have the same expression on her face "that's right Neji, Tenten, Ino, Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kakashi will be going with you as a reward for their hard work all those years." Sundae said, "Here are the tickets," Shizune said as she handing them the tickets. "C'mon Sakura we have to let you develops a new skill as fast as possible" Kyomi said then she grab two tickets "we're busy can you give it to them later?" Kyomi ask smirking "ah, yea sure I will good luck!" Shizune said with a smile.

The training ground

"Concentrate! Or else this going to take for ever" Kyomi yelled "I'm trying" Sakura groaned "seem like you're going through a hard time there" a similar voice called out "what do you want red apple" Kyomi said turning 90 degree to face Karin "nothing much just wanting to greet a certain someone" Karin said "that's right we come here to greet you Sakura" a girl with short blond hair tied in a small ponytail "my name's Rin nice to meet you. Not." Rin said "you been around Sasuke a lot s haven't you Sakura. We've come to make you pay for that." Karin said, "Sorry red apple and yellow pears Sakura has an extremely important thing to do now so your opponent is me. Bitch." Kyomi said with the bored expression still "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HAH?" The blond and red hair girls shout in reunited. "Be careful about your words. Brats" Kyomi said appear behind them then kick them into a big boulder nearby "look like this well be troublesome than I thought" Kyomi said yawning then she pull out a sword "DAMNED YOU!" Karin rise up, kick Kyomi in the guts but too bad for her Kyomi catch it, and swing her 720 degrees before she jump up and throw Karin down the ground around that time Rin just start to rise to her feet when comfortable Kyomi landed then charge toward her unfortunately for Kyomi Rin dodge the attack and kick Kyomi in the guts and surprisingly it hits her so Rin added more power. Kyomi fly through the forest during the time in the air she swapped her position and landed on her feet. "Hooo you can actually manage to kick me once" Kyomi laughed this time Kyomi use her sword once again and slashed Rin but stopped by a shadow that swept through "Stop that you can kill her with that blow you know" a calm voice said then kick her through 10 trees then crashed in a boulder away from the smaller girl

That moment Sakura was, awaken by the noise of tree crashing worried Sakura rush quickly to the scene. Her anger rise quickly as she saw Kyomi crashing against the boulder. Kyomi stands up and walked over to Sakura "Sakura calm down*cough out blood* I'm okay this wound will heal in no time" Kyomi quietly said to calm Sakura down "how could I went you cough out blood like that. How could I when you suffering such pain?" Sakura yelled her trembling fists until it bleed. She could not take it anymore and charge toward the raven hair. Kyomi stop her before that happens "enough control yourself" Kyomi said does not even give a shit of who's she protecting. "Are you okay Rin?" Sasuke reach out and give the smaller girl a hand "sorry Kyo-chan I didn't mean to upset you" Rin said acting of course "Whatever" Kyomi said turning away and drag Sakura out of the field "Hey I can walk you know!" Sakura complained "Shut up!" Kyomi yelled.

The Haruno Residence

"I told you before if you lost control of your feelings you'll be consume of by darkness and will forever lose to darkness and your body will go out of control and soon you will turn into a cold blood killer, your power can cause the destruction of half of the planet." Kyomi warned, "I know that already" Sakura replied.

Around the bush

"Damned how can she get to go on a vacation and we have to spy on her! That's not fair," Deidara, said, "I will make her pay for that vacation," Itachi whispered holding up a kunai "I'm jealous have to complain to the leader about a vacation," Sasori pouted.

Inside the house

"Eeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp" Kyomi shivered "what wrong Kyomi don't tell me you're scared of ghost?" Sakura teased "What the hell! I do not!" Kyomi yelled, "It just that I sense something very bad is going to happen" Kyomi continued looking out the window.

To Neji, Gaara, Naruto Tenten

"Here you go~" Shizune said handing them the tickets "what's this?" They asked. Shizune quickly explained what happened and told them to give the remaining tickets to the remaining people.


	9. Another girl arrive!

**Somewhere**

"Geez… Why does that pierced orange have to send me here anyway? After all 'they' are here" a sliver-violet haired girl walking "Man it's so hot, damn I want some shaved ice with boysenberry." The mysterious girl complained as she walk down the bumpy road between the thick forest, "Oh finally there's the village Konoha." The girl said flapping her hands for cool air. "Hoooo hey boss there's a girl, think she's lost and guess what, she's wearing a short kimono." A strange man jumped and yelled out towards the thick, black, forest. The girl stopped before she could bump into the stranger, "Oh isn't she small but whatever she will do. "Mocked another stranger jumping down from a tree "what the hell do you bastards want with me? Calling me small is enough to make you pay" the girl snarled continuing her walk. "Oi where the hell do you think you're going?" One of them snapped, "Come here." Another attempted to grab her shoulder. The little girl bob down, kicked the stranger's legs, and took them off-balance. "You're big but your reflexes are slow," the girl stated in a monotone voice. She latched her hands on the neck and started squeezing the air out of the other "I told you, you're going to pay for calling small." the girl stated once again in her monotone voice squeezing their neck " n-n-no s-s-s-spare us… please spare us!" One of them begged, "We beg you please have mercy," another one begged. "Too late" she said sombrely and gave one final squeeze to the man; said man soon lay limp in her hands. "W-w-wha! She's a monster quick run!" she whipped around and saw no one; she looked up and saw two more of the men. Their gazes meet for no more than a split second before they scampered off "oh, no you don't no one dares to mock me and get away with it!" She hissed under her breath, she pulled out a tag in scripted with strange writings, threw it on the ground and disappeared but not without, the symbol appearing and enlarged itself. She clapped her hands and quickly placed it on the edges of the circle, the ground rose up in large spikes and pierced them a few seconds later the spikes descended down and made it look like a mere ambush. "-sigh- That was probably the worst, most boring fight eveeeeerrr, all talk no …, -argh- look at the bloody stain on me better wash before continuing." With that last sentence, she disappeared off to find a lake.

Hours later the girl got out of the cold lake and walked across to her now dried clothes that once stained with blood. Her kimono barely reached her knees and the top layer were silk frills and the under layer was normal. The obi was black and white flowers were imprinted on it in fact the sleeves of the kimono ends with white flowers, she searched through the pockets of the kimono and pulled out two black ribbons and tied her hair in low pony tails, satisfied with how it looked she then proceeded towards her destination.

**Konoha**

All was peaceful as Kyomi was resting in a tree to avoid the summer heat like a cat. She sniffed the air as her face fell into a disgraceful expression. "That orange send her," she muttered as she disappear. In front of the gate

"Hey! Send this to Kyomi" the mysterious girl hand a paper to the guard as he disappears to deliver the message. Unfortunately it not easy to find Kyomi poor guard jumping all over the town to look. Outside the gate the girl was not a patient person she was getting annoyed and the heat is making it worse. A smoke poof-ed up reveal an exhausted adult and a dango eating child the girl stepped over and give Kyomi a punch on the head as a punishment to keep her waiting "you know I don't like waiting" she said "c'mon Hestia give it a rest" Kyomi complaint gobbled all her dango and caressing her head. "Do you know each other?" the guard asked "yea not as close" Kyomi answered, "c'mon we're going to introduce you to the hokage" grabbed Hestia hand and dragged her toward the hokage office….

TO BE CONTINUED 0( _ _ )0


End file.
